A Night Alone
by Jojofanity
Summary: Yuri warning. Seriously, don't read if you don't like super-graphic yuri. LilixEnvy, it's so cute!


**A/N: Well, Lili didn't like my LilixSpidey because it was pedophilia :( So I'm writing another pairing I think will be cute ^__^ It's yuri, okay?? So please don't read if you don't like!!**

Envy had invited Lili over to her house. When Lili arrived, she had changed from her the clothes she had been wearing earlier at school. She had just come back from cheer practice, and still had on her short-shorts and tank-top. You could see her white sports bra through the white t-shirt, and how her nipples had erected when she saw Envy on the couch. Envy was wearing a short skirt with no panties, and a skimpy tank-top and no bra. She was also very turned on, but she hadn't noticed Lili come in, because she was too busy shoving a vibrator into herself. She also had her eyes closed, and was moaning very loudly. Lili swallowed, cleared her throat, and tried not to startle her, her juices show down her Envy finally noticed her, her eyes went wide, and she quickly put away the vibrator into the couch cushions. She looked nervously at Lili, her nipples hard, and her inner thighs pretty wet, "Hello Lili..." Lili just stared at her, resisting the urge to start fingering herself, and Envy, but she finally spoke, "So...Envy, you wanted to see me?" "Yes...Lili...I know we've been friends for a while, but...I think that I'm," she looked down at Lili's fully erected nipples, "starting to want you...really badly..." Lili's eyes went wide and her breathing got harder, "Envy...I want you so bad...I've been dreaming about you all day...I even had to go into the bathroom and start to finger myself...just so I could fulfill it...but I can't...I need your body...Envy...now..." Envy stared at her with hungry eyes, and Lili didn't object when Envy started to come closer to her, and then started to kiss her gently on the lips. "Lili...this is my first time..." she whispered. "Mine too Envy...but I want it to be with you..." she moaned in her ear as Envy started to slip her fingers into her shorts, "Touch me Envy...don't be afraid...finger me...make me scream...anything...just do it...now..." Envy slowly stuck her fingers into Lili one by one, making Lili moan louder, and kiss Envy and bite her tensely. After a while, Envy became even more comfortable with it, and pulled Lili's shorts all the way off, and started to ram her fist up into Lili's pussy. She screamed for more, and started to nibble and suck on Envy's nipples. Envy grabbed the vibrator from inside the coushins and then shoved it into Lili. Lili came down riding the vibrator and started to take off Envy's shirt, and then her skirt. When she got the skirt off Envy had no clothes on at all, and then rammed the other end of the vibrator into Envy. She laid Lili down and then started to shove the vibrator as hard as it would go, riding it up and down into Lili. Lili laid there grabbing Envy by the waist and helping her by lifting her up and down, and making the intensity grow. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips onto the vibrator. Envy then startled Lili by starting to ride the vibrator into Lili extremely hard. Lili screamed with pleasure, and moaned Envy's name. Envy wanted her to scream her name. So she took it up a notch and started to suck her nipples and bite and suckle them again. And she began to ram the vibrator into Lili harder, finally making her scream "ENVY!!!!" And then start to moan extremely loud. It was a good thing that her roommate's weren't home that weekend. "Envy..." Lili moaned, "I'm going to cum...And it hurts so good...keep it up..." Envy smiled, and then rammed her harder, and stuck her fingers in with the vibrator, making Lili scream louder. "ENVY!! I'm going to cum!!!" she screamed in excitement and pleasure. She exploded, and Envy lapped it up hungrily, and took the vibrator out of sighed, thinking that she could relax now, but Envy stuck her tongue inside of Lili and she moaned again. Envy started to play with Lili's clit, and then started to thrust her tongue in her pussy. Lili grabbed Envy's head and made her make it faster and faster...Envy moaned and then Lili cummed again. And once again, Envy lapped it Envy began to straddle Lili. She thrust the vibrator into Lili so hard, that she almost started to cry. Then Envy got off of Lili and came back with some ice cubes that were extremely cold. And one by one, she stuck them into Lili's pussy. Then Envy stuck her hand in Lili's pussy. Lili started to grind on the ice cubes and Envy's hand...but Envy stopped her. And then stuck in the vibrator with her hand and ice cubes....and Lili screamed in pleasure...then started to grind on Envy's hand and the vibrator...She was in so much pain, but she didn't want it to stop. She moaned and screamed and wanted Envy to go harder and harder. Envy hopped on the vibrator, and started to grind on it...and into Lili's pussy... Lili screamd in delight and pain and came all over the vibrator and Envy's hand. Then Envy spread Lili's legs and pushed her pussy onto Tsuki's, then started grinding and humping her pussy, making them both cum all over...


End file.
